The present invention relates to a pneumatic spreader and improved distributor nozzles for solids distribution and, more particularly, to a spreader and distributor nozzles for uniform distribution and application of solid materials, such as fertilizers and the like.
Various types of materials applicators for distributing solid materials, such as fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides and the like, have been utilized in the past. These prior solids applicators generally have one or more hoppers that contain the materials to be distributed and the materials are dispensed from the hopper via an arrangement of metering mechanisms and conduits. In some of the prior applicators the materials are propelled through the conduits by air and distributed to the ground. One such applicator of this type is shown by way of example in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,968 in which the solids are disclosed as injected directly into the ground by way of a tool bar mechanism. In the alternative in the conduit system shown in my aforementioned patent the solids may also be distributed by broadcast where the solids are discharged above the ground through transversely spaced distributor nozzles.
A typical solids broadcast distributor nozzle in the past consisted of a simple flat deflector plate which was mounted beneath and spaced from the outlet of the solids conduit at a preselected angle to the discharge flow of the materials. The solids struck the deflector plate upon discharge from the outlet and spread in a random fashion, often resulting in a poor spread patternization. In other words, some areas across the path of travel of the nozzle would receive too much of the materials and other areas too little.
Pneumatic solids distributor nozzles of the present invention overcome the aforementioned shortcoming. In pneumatic solids distributor nozzles incorporating the principles of the present invention, a highly uniform distribution of materials over the entire width of each nozzle's coverage width is realized.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a distributor nozzle for distributing materials suspended in a stream of fluid comprises a flow chamber, an inlet opening into the chamber for introducing the materials suspended in the fluid to the chamber, and a discharge opening from the chamber for discharging the materials suspended in the fluid from the chamber. The discharge opening is spaced from the inlet opening and has a cross-sectional area greater than the cross-sectional area of the inlet opening. A discharge structure means is positioned adjacent to but downstream of the discharge opening. The discharge structure means comprises a deflector plate of increasing width and extending at an angle relative to and into the flow from the discharge opening, and a pair of spaced flared sidewalls on the deflector plate which extend at an angle to each other and away from the discharge opening. The angle of the sidewalls is greater than the angle of spread of the materials issuing from the discharge opening.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic spreader for broadcasting solids suspended in a gas stream comprises suspension means for suspending the solids in the gas stream, conduit means for conveying the suspended solids to a plurality of transversely spaced locations, and a plurality of distributor nozzles at each of the locations and affixed to the conduit means for broadcasting the solids conveyed by the conduit means. The distributor nozzles comprise a flow chamber, an inlet opening into the chamber for introducing the materials suspended in the fluid to the chamber, and a discharge opening from the chamber for discharging the materials suspended in the fluid from the chamber. The discharge opening is spaced from the inlet opening and has a cross-sectional area greater than the cross-sectional area of the inlet opening. A discharge structure means is positioned adjacent to but downstream of the discharge opening. The discharge structure means comprises a deflector plate of increasing width and extending at an angle relative to and into the flow from the discharge opening, and a pair of spaced flared sidewalls on the deflector plate which extend at an angle to each other and away from the discharge opening. The angle of the sidewalls is greater than the angle of spread of the materials issuing from the discharge opening.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned nozzles include deflector means spaced from the deflector plate adjacent the discharge opening to deflect materials toward the deflector plate as they issue from the discharge opening.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the discharge opening of the last mentioned nozzles is defined at least in part by a downstream edge of the deflector means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the discharge opening of the last mentioned nozzles is also defined by the deflector plate and the flared sidewalls.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the flared sidewalls of the aforementioned nozzles extend from the discharge opening at different angles to each other.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the inlet opening and discharge opening of at least some of the aforementioned nozzles respectively enter and leave the flow chamber in angular relationship to each other. The flow chamber includes a chamber sidewall for deflecting the flow of materials and fluid from the inlet opening to the discharge opening. The chamber sidewall comprises a major portion of which is curved, and a minor portion of which is substantially straight adjacent the discharge opening.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the discharge opening of the aforementioned nozzles is rectangular.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.